Themes: Heroism
Heroism is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is a selfless act that benefits others. Occurrences Comic Series *Glenn saves Rick in Atlanta. (Issue 2) *Dale saves Donna from a walker. (Issue 3) *Carl saves his mother in the Atlanta camp attack. (Issue 5) *Michonne saves Otis when he is surrounded by walkers outside the prison. (Issue 18) *Andrea, Dale, Glenn and Maggie lead Ben, Billy and Sophia to safety. (Issue 46) *Alice provides cover for the Grimes Family during The Prison assault. (Issue 48) *Lilly tries to lead the remaining Woodbury soldiers to safety. (Comic Series) *Michonne saves Carl and Rick. (Issue 52) *Carl saves his father. (Comic Series) *Rick's group single-handedly clears out the Alexandria Safe-Zone after walkers break through the fence, saving the community. (Issue 84) *Abraham Ford saves Carl from the herd of walkers. (Comic Series) *Andrea saves Rick's life from the Scavengers. (Comic Series) *Abraham saves Holly from walkers. (Comic Series) *Denise saves Carl's life after being shot in the face. (Issue 85) *Rick saves Gregory by killing Ethan. (Issue 95) *Paul Monroe saves Alexandria Safe-Zone from Negan and The Saviors. (Issue 114) *Negan kills David for attempting to rape Holly. (Issue 117) *Ezekiel's pet tiger Shiva saves him from a herd of zombies by sacrificing herself. (Issue 118) *Denise sacrifices herself to tend to Heath's destroyed leg. (Issue 120) *Maggie and the Hilltop Colony soldiers save the remaining Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors from Negan and The Saviors. (Issue 120) *Sophia protects Brian from bullies. (Issue 131) *Carl leaves the Hilltop to rescue Lydia. (Issue 138) *Negan stops two male Whisperers from raping a female Whisperer. (Issue 156) *Negan saves Dwight by hitting Beta across the head. (Issue 158) *Negan saves Rick from being devoured by the herd in Alexandria. (Issue 163) TV Series *Glenn saves Rick from the walkers in the streets. (Guts) *Felipe and Guillermo stay behind and take care of the senior citizens. (TV Series) *When the apocalypse started, T-Dog tried to help out as many seniors as he could. (TV Series) *Shane gets Lori and Carl safely out of King County after the outbreak. (TV Series) *Glenn safely instructs Rick out of a tank that is surrounded by zombies in Atlanta. (Guts) *Daryl, T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn attempt to save Merle. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Rick gives guns and ammo to a group of survivors in a nursing home. (Vatos) *Dr. Edwin Jenner saves the survivors by letting them into the CDC. (TS-19) *Daryl saves T-Dog's life by hiding his scent from the walkers and by giving him Merle's antibiotics to help his blood infection. (What Lies Ahead, Bloodletting) *Hershel and Patricia save Carl by removing the bullet fragments from his body. (Bloodletting, Save the Last One) *Glenn saves Maggie from getting attacked by a walker in a drug store. (Secrets) *Carl saves Rick by shooting a zombified Shane. (Better Angels) *Jimmy drove the RV up to the burning barn to give Rick and Carl a safe way to get off the barn. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Andrea saves Carol from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick saves Hershel by shooting a walker as it's about to come up behind him at the farm. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Daryl returns to get Carol off the farm safely. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Michonne saves Andrea from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick saves Hershel's life by chopping off his leg after he's been bitten, preventing the spread of infection. (Seed) *Daryl saves Rick by killing a walker that Tomas pushes on top of him. (Sick) *Lori resuscitates Hershel when he stops breathing as he recovers from having his leg amputated. (Sick) *T-Dog sacrifices himself in order to let Carol escape. (Killer Within) *Oscar kills Andrew in order to save Rick. (Killer Within) *Lori decides to die and let Judith live. (Killer Within) *Daryl rescues a weakened Carol from the tombs. (Hounded) *Rick and Carl protect and rescue Michonne after she passes out in front of The Prison. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Oscar arrive at Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Oscar lifts a severely injured Glenn over the wall as they escape, but is in turn, shot in the side. (Made to Suffer) *Carl Grimes leads Tyreese and a group of survivors to safety inside the Prison. (Made to Suffer) *Rick and Maggie rescue Merle and Daryl from Woodbury. (The Suicide King) *Martinez saves a girl from a walker. (The Suicide King) *Daryl and Merle save a Mexican family from a horde of walkers. (Home) *Daryl and Merle come to the rescue of Rick as he is being pinned down by multiple walkers. (Home) *Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie quickly save Hershel from a massive group of walkers after The Governor and his men attack. (Home) *Michonne quickly dispatches a walker that grabs Carl's leg as he reaches for a photo. (Clear) *Merle has a change of heart and frees Michonne and drives off, later attempting to kill The Governor to protect his brother. (This Sorrowful Life) *Daryl and Zach risk their lives to save Bob when he is trapped under some shelves and walkers are falling from the ceiling. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Rick, Daryl, and Glenn quickly rescue several prison survivors from the undead after Cell Block D becomes infected with a deadly virus. (Infected) *Rick shoots several walkers to give Carol a chance to escape as walkers swarm her. (Isolation) *Hershel saves a dying Glenn and many people in Cell Block D after many survivors with the flu begin to die and reanimate. (Internment) *Lizzie saves Glenn by luring a reanimated Henry away from Glenn who is choking. (Internment) *Philip (under the guise of Brian) manages to save Tara from a reanimated David. (Live Bait) *Philip rescues Meghan from several biters after they fall into one of the abandoned pits. (Live Bait) *Julio provides a cover fire for the survivors so they can get to the bus. (Too Far Gone) *Lizzie and other children save Tyreese from Alisha and an unnamed attacker. (Too Far Gone) * Michonne impales Philip as he's about to kill Rick. (Too Far Gone) *Carol attacks Terminus by herself despite being outnumbered and manages to rescue the survivors who were being held captive in the boxcars. (No Sanctuary) *Rick's group saves Gabriel from a walker attack, and Rick himself pulls a walker away from him. (Strangers) *Rick saves the weaker survivors who stayed in the Church by killing two then getting the rest to surrender, when the Hunters break into the Church as Rick and the stronger survivors leave. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth successfully retrieves and injects Carol with the medicine that will save her life. (Crossed) *Instead of leaving them to die or killing them himself Morgan Jones spares his unconscious attackers and even leaves them somewhere where he's sure they won't be killed by walkers. (Conquer) *Morgan saves Daryl and Aaron from walkers. (Conquer) *Michonne and Glenn lead the remaining Alexandrians back to the Safe-Zone. (Thank You) *Denise saves Scott's life from a gunshot to the leg. (Now) *Rosita, Tara and Eugene save Tobin from the herd. (Start to Finish) *Morgan saves Carol from walkers. (Start to Finish) *Morgan saves Owen from Carol. (Start to Finish) *Daryl saves Abraham and Sasha from the Savior. (No Way Out) *Owen saves Denise by sacrificing himself to walkers. (No Way Out) *Rick saves Carl by amputating Jessie's hand. (No Way Out) *Michonne saves Rick by killing Ron. (No Way Out) *Glenn and Enid rescue an injured Maggie. (No Way Out) *Abraham and Sasha rescue Glenn from walkers. (No Way Out) *Jesus saves Glenn and Heath from being shot by a Savior. (Not Tomorrow Yet) *Rick and the group find and rescue Maggie and Carol who were captured by the Saviors. (The Same Boat) *Abraham, with the co-operation of Eugene, Rosita and Daryl, drive the Saviors away. (Twice as Far) *Eugene offers to distract the Saviors from Rick and the group taking Maggie to the Hilltop. (Last Day on Earth) *Glenn saves Maggie from being potentially killed by Negan. (Last Day on Earth) *The Kingdom provides refuge for Morgan and a heavily injured Carol. (The Well) *Morgan saves Benjamin from a walker. (The Well) *Rick saves Olivia from execution by finding Spencer's gun stash. (Service) *The Hilltop provides refuge for Maggie and Sasha from the Saviors. (Go Getters) *Maggie, Sasha and Jesus work together to save the Hilltop from a walker attack. (Go Getters) *Cyndie risks her life many times to protect Tara from being killed by her community. (Swear) *Tara claims to have made the bullet Rosita used in her attempt to kill Negan. (Hearts Still Beating) *The Kingdom and The Hilltop offer Daryl asylum when he escapes the Savior's capture. (Rock in the Road, New Best Friends, The Other Side) *Rick and the group rescue Gabriel Stokes from the Scavengers. (New Best Friends) *Negan saves Sasha from being raped by David. (Something They Need) *Maggie saves Gregory from a walker. (Something They Need) *The Kingdom and The Hilltop, led by Ezekiel and Maggie respectively, rescue Alexandria from the Saviors and the Scavengers attack. (The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) *Ezekiel risks his life to help his people escape the Kingdom after the Saviors invade the community. (How It's Gotta Be) *Carl, knowing his death is inevitable, buys time so the Alexandrians can escape while he tries to negotiate with Negan prior to the bombing of Alexandria. (How It's Gotta Be) *Dwight leads a group of Saviors away from the group who are travelling to the Hilltop. (Dead or Alive Or) *Gabriel saves a trapped Harlan Carson from walkers despite his deteriorating eye sight. (Dead or Alive Or) Webisodes *Judy tries to save a woman that was in a car crash. (Domestic Violence) *Hannah sacrifices herself to give her children time to get away. (Everything Dies) *Chase saves Kelly from B.J., freeing her from her captivity. (Parting Shots) *Karina saves Paul by finding a hospital that wasn't over run. (Alone) Video Game *Clementine saves Lee by giving him a hammer to kill a zombified Sandra. (A New Day) *Lee takes care of Clementine when he finds her and strives to keep her safe. (A New Day - No Time Left) *Shawn and Chet/Andre help Lee and Clementine get out of her neighborhood by giving them a ride to Hershel's Farm. (A New Day) *Doug saves Carley from walkers. (A New Day) *Lee either saves Duck or attempts to save Shawn. (A New Day) *Carley and Glenn save Lee's group from the walkers in the street. (A New Day) *Lee saves Clementine from a walker in the Pharmacy. (Determinant) (A New Day) *Carley saves Clementine from a walker in the Pharmacy. (Determinant) (A New Day) *Carley saves Lee from a walker in the Pharmacy. (A New Day) *Lee and Carley rescue Glenn at the overrun Motor Inn (A New Day) *Lee helps Larry get his pills. (A New Day) *Kenny saves Lee when Larry tries to leave him for dead. (A New Day) *Lee saves either Doug or Carley in the Pharmacy. (A New Day) *Mark/Larry/Carley saves Lee from a zombified Travis/David. (Starved For Help) *Kenny/Lilly save Lee from being shot by Danny St. John. (Starved For Help) *Doug/Carley appears at the St. John's Dairy Farm and saves Lee from Andrew St. John. (Starved For Help) *Lilly saves Lee from getting his head shoved into an electric fence. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Kenny assists Lee when the latter is trapped under a door by walkers.(Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly and Lee help in defending the other survivors during the bandit attack on the Motor Inn'' by firing on the bandits. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee saves Duck and Katjaa after a walker falls on top of them and pins them down. (Determinant)'' (Long Road Ahead) *Doug saves Ben from Lilly at the cost of his own life. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Chuck saves Clementine from walkers. (Around Every Corner) *Lee/Clementine saves Molly from a walker. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *In the bell tower, Lee can save Ben from falling to his death. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *It is possible for every member of the group (Lee, Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben) to assist in the rescue of Clementine, as a service to the infected Lee, and in order to protect Clementine. The amount of rescuers varies depending on who Lee has allied himself with, and can vary from just Lee, to the entire group. (Around Every Corner) *If anyone came with Lee to save Clementine, those who came along can attempt to save Lee by sawing his bitten arm off to prevent the infection from spreading. (No Time Left) *Kenny and Lee attempt to save Ben, as they try to save him walkers trap them in the alleyway. With approaching zombies closing in, Kenny tells Lee to leave them. After an argument Kenny shoves him in a gate and locks him in it. He apologizes to Lee and futilely attempts to fight off the incoming herd, killing Ben in the process so he wouldn't experience being eaten alive. It is unknown for what happened to Kenny. (Determinant) ''(No Time Left) *Kenny traps himself in a dark building full of zombies in order to save Christa. It is unknown what happened to him. (''Determinant) (No Time Left) *Lee walks through a herd of walkers in Savannah, armed with only a meat cleaver and (Determinant) a shard of glass to get to the Marsh House, where Clementine is being held hostage by the Stranger. (No Time Left) *Clementine saves Lee from the Stranger who is choking him to death. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Clementine saves an unconscious Lee by dragging him into a jewelry store. (No Time Left) *Vince saves the survivors by shooting a walker in the bus. (Vince's Story) *Eddie helps Wyatt escape Nate. (Determinant) (Wyatt's Story) *When Russell trips while running away from Walt, Nate pulls him to cover. (Russell's Story) *Shel, Boyd, and Stephanie can convince Roman to set Roberto free. (Determinant) (Shel's Story) *Omid tries to save Clementine from Michelle and dies in the process. (All That Remains) *Clementine tries to save Christa from some hostile scavengers. (Determinant) (All That Remains) *Luke and Pete save Clementine from walkers. (All That Remains) *Clementine saves Pete from a walker. (Determinant) (All That Remains) *Pete distracts the nearby walkers so that Clementine can escape. (Determinant) (A House Divided) *Nick distracts the nearby walkers so that Clementine can escape. (Determinant) (A House Divided) *Walter and his group regularly help passing strangers. (A House Divided) *Walter saves Nick from a walker. (Determinant) (A House Divided) * Clementine charges at Carver to protect Alvin despite her hands being tied. (Determinant) ''(A House Divided) *Troy saves Clementine from walkers, although not for selfless reasons.(In Harm's Way) *Clementine attempts to admit to a theft to avoid things getting worse. ''(Determinant) (In Harm's Way) *Kenny takes the blame for a theft at great consequence to himself. (In Harm's Way) *Alvin sacrifices his life to buy Clementine extra time during the groups escape. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) *Clementine saves the group from Carver. (In Harm's Way) *Bonnie and Sarita break cover to protect Sarah and Clementine. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine saves Sarita after being bitten by a walker; either through the amputation of her arm or killing the walker. (In Harm's Way) *Jane returns to help lead Rebecca and Clementine through the herd of walkers at Howe's Hardware. (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine can convince Sarah to escape the Mobile Home Park. (Determinant) (Amid The Ruins) *Mike saves Clementine or Bonnie from a walker. (Amid The Ruins) *Jane can (reluctantly) attempt to save Sarah once she falls from the observation deck. (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine or Kenny will shoot Rebecca to save her from a recently zombified Rebecca. (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine or Luke rescue Alvin Jr. from being in the line of fire. (No Going Back) *Clementine or Bonnie will attempt to rescue Luke from falling into the frozen lake. (No Going Back) *Luke will pull a walker away from Clementine in order for her to escape. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Jane will pull Clementine out of the frozen lake, thus saving her. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Jane tells Clementine that four members of one of her old groups died in order to rescue one of them, likely to try and discourage Clementine from doing something similarly heroic. (No Going Back) *Clementine saves Jane from Kenny. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Kenny, after being told they aren't accepting new members in Wellington, asks Edith to just take the kids, risking his life just to keep Clementine and AJ safe. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Clementine will care for Alvin Jr. on her own. (Determinant) ''(No Going Back) *Kenny will attract walkers towards him so Clementine and AJ can escape. ''(Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Gabe runs out of cover to protect Kate after she's shot. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Javier García surrenders to The New Frontier in order to protect Francine. (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 2) *Kate García, Javier (Determinant) ''and Clementine ''(Determinant) save Richmond from walkers. (From The Gallows) *Clementine saves Alvin Jr. from a grenade. (Done Running) *Rosie saves Clementine from a walker. (Done Running) Dead Reckoning *Shane safeguards Mrs. Heller to her car. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane saves Gary from the zombified Robb. (Dead Reckoning) *Leon tries to take down a walker, in his view, confused Patty Social Game *The main character saves Joe from walkers after Shane spots him. (Social Game) *The protagonist saves Greg from the walker infested city after he breaks his leg. (Social Game) Novel Series *Nick Parsons attempts to save a teenage girl from Philip. (Rise of the Governor) *Josh Lee Hamilton saved Lilly Caul from zombies attacking their camp. (The Road to Woodbury) *Austin Ballard sacrifices himself so Lilly and the rest of her group can escape the prison. (The Fall of the Governor) Category:Themes